


The Diet

by morrezela



Series: Diet Series [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a monsters are real AU: Jared’s been putting on a little weight, and he’s worried how Jensen is going to react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diet

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: No warnings except for a crack-ish premise
> 
> A/N: This is my ninth fill for my Hurt/Comfort Bingo Card. The square is ‘body image issues.’
> 
> I’d sort of been playing around with this plot idea for a while, and then I realized I could put it into my bingo card. Then I decided that Jensen always is the one who gets tubby in fics, so I figured that Jared should have his turn
> 
> All mistakes you find are my own.

No matter which way that Jared turned, the unsightly pudge was still there. It was white and bloated and nasty looking. His beautiful, sculpted abdomen hadn’t just reverted to being flat and skinny like it had been when he was young either.

No, his perfect “O” of a belly button was misshapen. It looked like a tire that was starting to go flat, and Jared just knew that his behind was packing it on too. The muscles back there had looked less defined the other day. His impeccably curved derriere was sporting some nice, smooth curves where steely muscle used to be visible.

This wasn’t him. This couldn’t be him. This… this was horrible. If this kept up, Jensen wasn’t going to love him anymore. It would be too much, far, far too much to ask. It was a fucking miracle that Jensen had fallen in love with him in the first place, and Jared had never been so happy as he had been for the past year living with Jensen.

But love wasn’t blind, no matter what addle brained poets might say. And Jared wasn’t about to lose Jensen’s affection just because Jared couldn’t keep his mouth to himself.

Exercising didn’t help. Jared wasn’t even sure why he tried it except for the fact that like most people, he wanted to find a solution that didn’t involve sacrificing the things that he loved and enjoyed. But there was making a sacrifice, and there was losing Jensen.

It wasn’t much of a choice, and Jared’s stomach wasn’t getting any flatter. His long, lean legs were starting to get a touch too flabby. His thighs were softening to the touch, and if he tucked his chin up next to his neck, he swore that he could see the fat rolls starting up.

His mother had warned him about this. She’d scolded him, and his friends had looked on in horror, but they’d never been in love before. Or they had, but they’d never been loved back. They’d never found anybody like Jensen.

Mind made up, Jared decided that he needed to have a talk with his lover. He cooked Jensen’s favorites, but left the lights on high. He wanted Jensen comfortable, but he didn’t want to mislead him into thinking that the night was going to end up with them in the bedroom.

Like Jensen was even going to want to go there with the ugly fat that Jared just kept packing on…

Jensen gave him a kiss when he got home and gushed enthusiastically about the food. They made pleasant small talk around the table, but apparently Jared’s efforts to keep things from progressing to the bedroom were in vain. Jensen’s foot started to tangle with Jared’s own in a game of footsie, and every time that Jared tried to send him a stern glance, Jensen was staring at him with his sexy, come hither look.

“We need to talk,” Jared blurted out as he jerked his foot away from Jensen’s.

“Okay,” Jensen purred, “about what?”

“I think… we need to quit having sex so often,” Jared mumbled.

“What?” Jensen looked like Jared had just suggested they kill kittens or something.

“We should abstain. It’ll make things more special when we do,” Jared tried.

“Jared,” Jensen said his name very, very slowly, “what’s going on?”

“Nothing!”

Jensen gave him a look that said that Jared was better off trying to convince him that he was a woman. “You just don’t want to have sex as often.”

“You don’t have to say it like that,” Jared said defensively.

“I’m pretty sure I do,” Jensen countered. “You want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Sex is supposed to be special,” Jared tried again, unwilling to give up on his game plan.

“You know what else is supposed to be special in relationships, Jared? Trust. Trust and not lying to your partner.”

“Well I’ve never had one before! How am I supposed to know?” Jared asked. He loved being in a relationship with Jensen, but that didn’t mean it made any sense to him.

Jensen’s lips thinned, and Jared actually saw him take his cleansing breath before responding. “Let’s just try this again. What aren’t you telling me?”

“I… I’m, I need to, quit doing that. For a while,” Jared made vague hand motions that he hoped would be lewd enough to be interpreted as fucking.

“Why?”

“Because I’m getting fat and ugly, okay? And, and if I’m fat and ugly then you’re not going to love me anymore, and I’ll be alone, and I don’t want to do that again,” Jared blurted out. He always did have verbal diarrhea. There was a reason that his mother taught him to not talk much.

“Jared, you’re not getting fat and ugly, okay? And even if you were, I’d still love you.”

“But you wouldn’t want to have sex with me,” Jared pointed out.

“You’re trying to keep me from having sex with you now,” Jensen rebutted.

“But you want to have sex with me now. It’s going to be different when you don’t want to do it, and I need it. Then you’re going to be doing it out of duty, and you’re going to be grossed out, and you’re going to leave me,” Jared told him.

“Oh for… Can we put our sanity caps back on for a moment here?” Jensen asked.

Jared nodded once.

“Jared, you’re an incubus. Unless you went back on your word and started feeding on other people, I’m guessing that your weight issue is because we can’t keep our hands off each other, right?”

Jarred nodded and added, “I wouldn’t cheat on you. I promised.”

“Okay, so given those facts, I’m not sure why you think that you’re going to sex yourself into obesity. I don’t have that kind of stamina, man. And I’m certain that we’d start backing off before you got yourself morbidly obese or anything. I don’t have a fat kink.”

“But, what about,” Jared’s question was cut off with a kiss as Jensen leaned across the table and planted one on him.

“No ‘buts,’ Jared. Someday you’re just going to have to accept that you’re more to me than a sexy lay the same as I’m more than just a meal to you, okay?”

Jared smiled a little, “Okay.”


End file.
